Thanks For the Venom
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Fifteen years has passed since the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Shin Kana lost his parents at the hands of Madara. Following the path of the shinobi, he found friendship in his teammates Chou and Ryoka. However on a mission, they get send back five years before the war ever happened. Now, they have a mission to stop it. Can they manage it or is history doomed to repeated itself?
1. Intro

_**I remember only a faint scent of death in the distance as the world was plunged into a darkness brought forth by the Akatsuki. The whole Leaf Village living as if we weren't at war. No one spoke of it, but we all were scared. Afraid like little children. We all prepared ourselves to have every last shinobi to be wiped off the face of the planet.**_

_**None of us prepared for a giant tree swallowing every last one of us. All I recall of it, is the full moon appearing above my head. Then, everything turned scarlet before I felt myself being brought back to reality. Only, the war never started. No one even heard of it. Even when I mentioned the tree and the Akatsuki, they laughed as if I told a joke. My parents were there with me, and everything was so strange. One minute, I was sure that I was alone, standing near the gate waiting for the war to be over with, and now...it's like it never happened.**_

_**It didn't feel real. It was like I was living in a dream or some sort of illusion. I enjoyed it to an extend even though I knew it was wrong. Yet, I didn't care. I loved this fake illusion. In this illusion, everything is normal regardless of the fact it had been just a mere couple months ago. However, this is wrong. This wasn't real. It's a dream. A wonderfully beautiful dream that I never wanted to wake up from.**_

_**All dreams come to an end eventually. When I woke up, everything in the Leaf Village seemed normal, but we all somehow knew deep down inside that the war was over. I didn't understand why we thought so, it's like something told us that we're free. A day or two went by before everyone came back. Well, not everyone. Shinobi died during the battle. Sadly, that included both my parents. I learned that Madara Uchiha killed them. My father died when he charged stupidly at him. He never even saw him until his two hands snapped my father's neck like a twig. My mother died while trying to defend a friend. Both got crushed like ants by boulders. Neither of them got to come home.**_

_**You want to know the sad part about it all? Everyone, and I do mean everyone, tells me that I should be proud of them. Yet, I feel depressed over their deaths, and I hate when they tell me to feel happy for them. Is it right to be happy over how...terribly they died by the hands of the mastermind behind every single part of the war? Is it right to feel okay when you know that there was a chance to stop all of this before it started? Is it right to tell a child that just lost their parents that they should feel proud? No, it doesn't take away the fact that they will never feel a warm hug from their mother or a stern scolding from their father ever again. Nothing takes away from the bitter sting that forms when they realize that someone so dearly close is now lying dead in dirt. **_


	2. The Scroll

**Copyright: Shin Kana, Cho (Cho) Hoshi, and Ryoka (Ryo) Masanori all belong to me. Everything else Naruto belong to the creator of Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shin's POV)<strong>

The sun shined as brightly as ever down on the training grounds. My eyes narrowed trying to block out as much sun as possible. It did nothing seeing as no one can shut out the sun, much to my dismay.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you're finally up!" An irritatingly cheerful voice spoke.

My gaze went to the figure lumbering over me. Green hair made me quickly realize who it is.

"Are you fully awake." Cho asked.

Her brown eyes widened with what one could only guess is excitement.

"Yes." I answered.

"Oh good."

She smiled silently. I laid there with her staring at me.

"What?"

"Ryo wants to know if you to head out for some Ramen or something right now."

"I hate Ramen. It's all gross and slimy."

"Well, why don't you just come for the company? It's much better than sulking in your room with your dolls."

"They're puppets!"

"Dolls, puppets, same thing."

"No, they're not. Puppets are produced as works of art that can actually help in the line of battle. Dolls are stupid and useless wastes of material."

"Are you calling your beloved toys useless?"

"What?! Are you deaf or something? I told you that they're puppets! Don't call them toys. They're weapons that have killed over a hundred people. You can't call them useless."

"Whatever, Shi-Shi."

Shi-Shi? I hare being called that. It's annoying and childish just like Cho.

"Please come to get some Ramen with us." She begged, "I promise you won't regret it."

"Why?"

"Please Shi-Shi."

"Why Cho?"

"Because I want you to go."

"Not until you tell me why."

"Please."

"Cho, I don't want to go until I know for sure the reason why you want me to go."

Her smile faded.

"Shi-Shi, you're making this over complicated. Just come with me and all will be explained."

I groaned. Whenever she acts like this, she always tends to sets me up with someone. I swear, the last time she set me up with a cross dresser. I refuse to be set up with another cross dresser. Scratch that, I refuse to be set up with anyone. I will end Cho if she tries again.

"Listen Cho, I am perfectly fine with being single and living alone." I said, "I am not interested in dating anyone right now. If I was, I would be dating someone. I don't need you playing matchmaker for me. It's awkward."

"Aw, Shi-Shi." She whined, "This is exactly the reason you need a girlfriend!"

I wanted to grab a sebon needle out of weapon pouch and stab myself to death. She is so stubborn!

"Cho, I am not going on another one of your dates." I growled, "If you ask me again, I'll rip you apart limb by limb."

"That's not nice Shi-Shi."

"I am not a nice person."

"Yeah, you're a grumpy guy that still plays with dolls."

I gritted my teeth before standing up. She flinched. Grabbing the first scroll in my pouch, I unrolled it before summoning the puppet from inside. It's a prototype that I needed to work on, but it's put together enough to still take on someone.

"They're puppets!"

My fingers moved as the puppet flew at her. She let out a cry. Cho swiftly jumped into a tree, thus dodging my attack.

"Meanie!" She shouted.

She disappeared from view, but I kept my puppet out just in case she was lingering around waiting to counterattack. I pulled my hand back causing my puppet to return to my side. I stared at it. Of course, it's not as impressive as Saki or Kuro, my main two puppets. However, this is pretty decent for not having enough supplies. It's so beautifully sculpted. I can control its every movement. Its existence.

If only I could do the same with the annoying people around me. Cho would never fix me up with people that I do not like. Endo would never break another one of my puppets on her stupid rampages. Ryo would never force me into eating another bowl of Ramen. All the people that really piss me off would be under my control just like my beautiful puppets, and if they really annoy me to the point that I don't ever want to control them anymore, I can always burn them to ashes. It's an incredible sensation to know that you have the complete power over something to the point it depends on you to survive another day.

"Who are you plotting to kill this time?"

I flinched before turning my head to see Ryo. His pale hands ran through his dark red locks as he stared at me with those sky blue eyes that everyone always say are like looking into the deep depths ice.

"Now dear Ryoka, when would I ever be thinking about killing someone?"

"The last time you said that, four people disappeared only to be hanging by their necks on the wall leading outside the village. You're lucky that no one tracked it back to you, you idiot."

"They started it by making fun of my mom."

"Does that make it any better on your part if Lord Hokage or the police force were to hear about it?"

I frowned. Even though I hate to admit it, he is completely right. I could easily have gotten caught.

"You're just lucky that they decided to stop looking into it. It would have been considered murder and betrayal. You would have also been taken in as a criminal or have to leave the village and become an S-rank."

"For killing scum?"

"Yes."

"This village sucks. Defending the people that make fun of the dead. It isn't right."

"You can't say that."

"Why are you here Ryo? Don't tell me that you are trying to get me to go out for Ramen. I already told Cho that I didn't want any."

His gaze softened. A sigh escaped his lips.

"No, we have another mission. We leave in an hour."

"Are you kidding me? We just got done with a mission yesterday."

"I know, I know. Lord Naruto says that this mission is important. It cannot wait."

"An S-rank?"

"Yes."

"That changes everything."

**{Time Skip}**

"Okay, here is the summary of what we are doing." Ryo said, "Get a hold of the scroll that the enemy possesses at all cost. Kill anyone that gets in your way."

"Whoa, what's inside that scroll?" Cho asked.

My foot collided with the next branch as I pressed forward. A scroll? That's a pathetic excuse for an S-rank mission. However, I don't mind the idea of killing a few people here and there. It will surely take care of all the pent up tension that I have been feeling these last couple days.

"What's inside that scroll is a dangerous jutsu that we have yet to understand." Ryo answered, "From the information I gathered, it is believed to have a jutsu that can send a certain amount of people into the past."

I flinched.

"The past?" I muttered, "Why the hell is the enemy doing with the scroll?"

"They are a group of rogue shinobi that support what the Akatsuki were fighting for." he replied, "Everyone thinks that they want to go into the past to help aid them. As the keepers of peace in this world, we, Leaf Ninja must stop them. We can't let them change the past."

"Yeah." Cho and I agreed.

The sound of voices caused me to frown. Down below, we can see the sight of multiple bodies. I counted about fifteen. That's not too many for us to take care of. My eyes traveled to Ryo, who motioned to split up. A smirk spread on my lips. It looks like we're going for the usual tag team attack strategy. Both Cho and Ryo disappeared as I continued to head straight for the enemy. My hands pulled out a scroll. Biting my thumb, I opened the scroll and placed my hands on it. In a puff of smoke, I summoned my favorite duo of puppets in my collection. My chakra strings attached quickly as I stopped on top of the branch that I just landed on.

"Show time." I chuckled silently.

Kuro and Saki were originally created to work side by side, but they could very well work by themselves if the need ever arise. However, I want to make sure that I kill as many as possible before Cho came in. Kuro, a puppet shaped much like a humanoid rabbit, is the kind of masterpiece that has multiple sharp toxic covered claws and heightened defense. Saki, a puppet shaped much like a little girl, is filled with weapons and traps that I was sure that Sasori of the Red Sand would praise. With a flick of a finger, I send in Saki. I pretend that she is alive. Her hands press against her face in a way that made her look like she is crying. If the enemy isn't cold-hearted, this will make them drop their guard. After all, there is a village close by. It is not unusual for children to wander around these parts. My puppet is shaking for the part. The enemy finally notice.

"Hey little girl, why are you crying?" I heard one of them say, "Are you all by yourself out here?"

The man that was foolish enough to believe in my little "performance" stepped forward with his hand outstretched towards my puppet.

"It's dangerous out here." he went on, "Where are your parents?"

He inched closer, clearly not forgetting that he's on the run with the rest of his group.

"Please respond to-..."

I moved my index finger causing Saki's mouth to open and shoot off a barrage of sebon needles. Caught off guard, the whole group attempted to dodge them. Of course, the man that was stupid enough to get close to my puppet got hit. A smirk spread on my lips as he stood there with a kunai in his hands.

"It's a trap!" he exclaimed, "Run for it!"

He flinched before falling to his knees. My poison finally took effect on him. To my surprise, two others fell to the ground that I didn't notice got hit. It doesn't matter since the toxin would kill them off pretty quickly thanks to a mixture of "Angel's Trumpet" and "Oleander". They twitched wildly before their bodies stopped moving altogether. It always fills me with a sense of pride whenever I see my work. Too bad, I had to keep going. Two of them charged at Saki. I chuckled as I threw my left hand up forcing Kuro to move in front of Saki. The claws deflected both kunai.

"It's a puppet master!" Someone yelled, "Find where he is!"

Twitching my fingers, I allowed my puppets to attack. The two shinobi that stupidly charged jumped back in time to dodge, but Kuro was behind the female on the right side. She never saw the claws coming at her until they impaled into her back right into her spine, and I think, at least from my view point, her left lung. It was another instant kill. Movement from behind me caught my attention. I quickly ducked and jumped down to the ground. My head whipped upwards to see that I barely dodged being hit by a pair of shuriken in the spot where my head would have been. It was clear that my cover had been blown.

"There he is!"

I growled. I hate when I can't pick them off one by one without ever being seen. More movement on either side made me once again jump in an attempt to dodge their attacks. I failed to notice that one of them was waiting there. A bulky woman that had a boat load of muscles compared to me. Her fist hit me square on in the face with enough force to send me flying. My back collided with a tree. Pain stunned me for a minute. Another one of them used that time to try to attack me. I winced about ready to die from being sliced in by a sword, but the sound of metal clashing surprised me. Ryo stood there.

"Shin move!" he yelled.

I nodded my head. Getting to my feet, I unleashed Saki on the woman that punched me. She tried to hit my masterpiece, but I allowed Saki to duck underneath her fists before driving sebon into her. The woman dropped to the ground with foam coming out of the corners of her lips. With the amount of poison that she took from so many sebon, there was no way she would have lived long. I put her out of her misery by having her neck be broken. A quick mercy kill if you ask me. However, I have to take care of more people. Nothing is more fun than that?

**{Another Time Skip}**

The pile of bodies is adding up as I wiped some blood off my face. There is a total of four of the shinobi left. Both Ryo and I took care of most of the men. I wasted a lot of my chakra already. If I used much more than getting back to the Leaf will be a pain in the ass. Sucking in some air, I took a stance. I might as well resort to using Taijutsu at this point. It would help. I almost attacked when something colorful appeared. They swirled around me. I blinked realizing its a herd of different butterflies. Another smirk worked its way onto my face.

"Butterflies?" One of the enemy said.

I quickly got out of the way by jumping onto a branch in the trees. They have no idea what is about to happen to them. The real show begins now.

"Feel the beauty of my butterflies!" Cho yelled.

I couldn't tell where she was standing, but it didn't matter seeing as it meant very little at this point. The butterflies began to fly around the survivors. A cloud of dust came down from their wings. It sparkled in vast different colors that appealed to me. The dust makes it impossible to see the survivors at this point. If I could see what they were doing, I would probably see them dying from toxins that mixed together in harmony. Nothing is more beautiful then mixing together poisons to kill people as quick and painful as possible.

"I have the scroll."

My eyes met Ryo's as he held up the red scroll that we fought so hard for. So, this is the scroll that can give people the power to go back in time? I could use something like that. My mind tick as I realized that I could make sure that my parents never died.

"I know that look on your face." Ryo frowned, "We are not using this for selfish purposes. We are to take this back to the Leaf for Lord Hokage."

"What the hell?" I snapped, "Why do we have to wait for him to take a look at it?! We can use that scroll to make this world a better place!"

"Shin, I said no."

"But, we have the power to erase the Fourth Great Shinobi War! We can make it like it never happened! Save thousands of lives!"

"No."

"What?! Why not?!"

"I know you. I know what you really want."

His expression softened.

"Trust me when I say, that I want nothing more than to see your parents alive so that you can feel their love. However, we don't know what would happen if we change the past. It might end with something far worse than the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Rage boiled inside me.

"Shut up, Ryo! I don't give a shit what would happen!"

My hands moved as Saki ripped the scroll out of his hands. Before he could do anything, I ran for it. The scroll was in my possession now. I can use it. I can ensure that Madara Uchiha never killed my parents. I can stop the Fourth Great Shinobi war from ever happening!

"Shin stop!"

My head turned to see that Ryo is following after me. A few yards back is Cho.

"No!"

"You little selfish brat! That is not something to toy with!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he brings up that card because I'm going against what he wants. Well, he can just get over it. Unrolling the scroll, I read it. It only needs one person to push chakra into it. The people within a five feet radius get teleported as well.

"Shi-Shi please stop!" Cho shouted, "You're betraying the village!"

I froze. My heart sank as I just stood on the branch. I could hear Ryo and Cho stop behind me.

"I just want my parents to be alive."

"We know."

I turned to face them.

"It's unfair! We have the power to change everything! Why can't we be selfish about this?!"

"Because we don't know what will happen if we change time. I told you that already."

My hands pressed onto the scroll causing both of them to tense up.

"Screw you, I don't give a shit!"

Chakra poured into the scroll as a bright light consumed everything before fading to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please review, etc. I'll be posting the next chapter soon.<strong>


End file.
